Befour
Befour, stylized as BeFoUr,' '''is a song of the English singer-songwriter Zayn Malik's debut solo album, ''Mind of Mine. ''It is the fourth track of the album. Lyrically, "Befour" addresses both his past and his detractors at the same time,Review: Zayn feels himself as a solo star in confident cut 'Befour' including his past as a working class teenager in Bradford (which the music video is based on),Zayn Malik: House of Zayn - The Full NME Cover Interview his former band,‘Mind of Mine’ Solidifies Zayn as Our Most Unlikely Pop Star and the scrutiny of his detractors.Zayn surpasses One Direction on debut album Background "Befour" was released on March 17, 2016, as the second promotional single.Zayn Releases New Slow Jam 'BeFoUr' According to Ho, "Befour" was conceived when he and Malik were in the VIP area of a Las Vegas club where Big Sean was performing in August 2015, and Malik said, "It's crazy being here in Vegas. I’ve literally been all over the world with One Direction. I’ve done this before, but not like this. Not by myself, not this way, not here with the intention of working on my own music".Inside the making of Zayn Malik's debut album, Mind of Mine The track was also previously used as background music for Zayn Malik's ''The Fader Cover Star video in November 2015.Hear Zayn Malik's Smooth R&B Song 'Befour' Zayn Malik - FADER Cover Star Lyrics Music Video The music video for "Befour" was released on March 25, 2016.See a Day in the Life of Zayn in 'BeFoUr' Music Video The video was shot in Manchester's Miles Plattingdistrict, and dramatises what Malik's working class teenage life was like in Northern England, including scenes at a boxing club (Malik used to do boxing before his music career), restaurant/pool hall, barber shop, parking lot, and fish and chips shop.Where Does Zayn Malik's "BeFoUr" Music Video Take Place? It May Feature Some Of His Old Haunts Reception "Befour" was described by Rolling Stone as "smooth R&B" and NME described it as an "R&B ballad". Music Times said it combines R&B, synthpop, and soul, and AXS said it uses "tribal percussion and ringing synths". AXS calls it an "experimental and assertive slice of R&B" with "personal lyrics addressing his past and detractors all at once." New Statesman says it is "tightly-constructed and slickly-produced" and includes one of Malik's vocal hallmarks, a "long and impossibly high note." Billboard states that "Zayn channels his inner Justin Timberlake" with the song. Commercial Performance It was listed as one of the best songs of the week by Entertainment Weekly,Best Songs of the Week: Zayn, Empress Of, ILoveMakonnen, and more NPR,Songs We Love: Zayn, 'BeFoUr' and Rolling Stone.Our Favorite Songs Right Now: Zayn Malik, Sturgill Simpson and More It debuted at number 85 on the UK Singles Chart and number 16 on the UK R&B Chart. It reached number 28 on the UK TV Airplay Chart. As of August 2016, the music video has received more than 32 million views on YouTube. References Category:Songs Category:Promotional singles Category:Songs with music videos Category:Mind of Mine songs Category:March calendar